Hey Brother!
by shadow62123
Summary: (AU) Tadashi was a brilliant trauma surgeon, with friends, a great job, and his entire life ahead of him. Hiro was a runaway orphan, with no home, family, or reason to live. Under normal circumstances these two would never see each other, however, fate (and a criminal conspiracy) will soon change all of that.


Hey Brother! : Everything is going to be alright

Exhaustion. Well, that, and hunger. That must be what's making his normally vibrant brown eyes look so pathetic that Honey brings him a coffee without even asking. Or maybe it's because he's been staring at the same page in a magazine (that's upside down) for fifteen minutes.

The bitterness of the steam wafts underneath his nose and he blinks slowly, turning his attention to the blond physical therapist. Bringing the drink to his lips, he smiles at the taste, "Honey. You're perfect. Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Sure, Tadashi. You look like hammered crap so I had to. Why didn't you go home after your first shift?" Honey frowns, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him.

Taking another sip of his coffee, the young man looks across the room at nothing in particular, "I'm trying to avoid my dad as much as possible. He still doesn't agree with me giving up the family business to pursue the medical field. We had a fight this morning when I was about to go into work and I didn't want to go home." He shrugs noncommittally, "So I just picked up an extra shift."

Honey frowns, "You should have told me. GoGo and I would have totally let you crash at our place."

Smiling, he replies, "Thank you, but the coffee was kind enough, Honey."

He takes a few more greedy sips of his coffee -the life returning to his face exponentially- before his cellphone, attached to the holster at his hip, beeps. Rough fingers unsnap the device from the belt clip quickly and he brings it to his eyes quickly scanning the message: Ballistics Trauma. Two gunshot wounds to the chest. ICU. Report to room 203 immediately.

Without an explanation, Tadashi takes off down the hall his white laboratory jacket billowing behind him as he turns into the stairwell and climbs up the stairs to the second floor. Turning into the correct room, he warily looks towards the cop standing guard outside, once inside Tadashi brings up the sterile mask to his face and places the clear goggles over his eyes, "Two gunshot wounds, correct?"

Water from the sink slides over his hands and he washes them vigorously with soap before having one of the nurses help him put on the sterilized gloves, one of them replies, "Just one. However, he was clearly assaulted beforehand. Possible internal bleeding due to the trauma."

From the operating table, the patient groans. The sandpapery sound catches the staff off guard and Tadashi hurries to the table, leaning over the table with his brows pulled together in concern. Black hair is stained with blood, sticking to the young boy's face and neck. Bruises have darkened around his eyes and cheeks and her lips are split and swollen as Tadashi stares down at him wondering how such a young boy was assaulted in this way. "Hey," Hiro says, rasping out

Tadashi looks up at the clipboard "Hey…Hiro. I'm going to save you, alright." Previously exhausted brown eyes burn with determination; and, after a moment, glint with anger. "Why is this person still conscious? I need an anesthesiologist over here!"

Eyelids flutter as Hiro stares up at the doctor. Part of him is completely aware of what's happening; he's seriously wounded and it's possible that he might die on this table. When he looks up at the elder doctor, the other part of him (the part that is suffering from extreme blood loss and shock) sees an angel surrounded by a white halo of light that's saving his life. Hiro frowns; an angel so beautiful shouldn't see him like this.

Tadashi turns to bark another order, but Hiro's bloodstained hand grabs onto his sleeve. The sound of the heartbeat monitor quickens as the kid holds onto his lab jacket. He coughs, blood dribbling down his chin as he attempts to smile with tears blurring the bright brown of his eyes, "Sorry to put you though all this."

Before Tadashi can think to respond, the anesthesiologist places the mask over his face; and, after a moment, Hiro's brown eyes flutter shut.

Tadashi takes a moment to look though the boy's various trauma wounds, one gun shot, three broken ribs, yet even as he looked at the x-rays amazingly the boy would likely make a full recovery…if he survived the emergency operation. Tadashi looked back down at the broken child with further intrigue, marks were plastered all around his neck, choking marks. This wasn't just some random gang drive by, this was personal.

A moment of fury scratched itself, over his face for a brief second, before being place with a natural look, bodies were like cars to Tadashi, and simply parts that could be repaired. People, on the other hand, were an entirely different matter.

Once he was sure the amnesia had done its work, Tadashi carefully picked up his tools and began the slow process of removing the bullet.

Tadashi's hand is still and smooth throughout the surgery, removing the bullet from the young man's chest cavity and proceeding to repair the tissues causing the most blood loss. After a few hours, the young doctor is congratulated on his successful surgery by his nurses. For some reason, after everything is said and done, he tells them that he will stay to make sure the patient's vitals are stable.

They look at him questioningly, but concede saying that they will take over if Tadashi is called in for another emergency.

Tadashi follows two of the nurses as they wheel Hiro's unconscious body to his new room, where they place him onto the bed and hook him up to all of the equipment. They leave the doctor alone with his patient whose heartbeat is the only sound in the sterile, uniform room.

For some reason, after the young man has made sure his patient is stable, Tadashi plops into the chair besides bed. Propping himself up with his chin in his hand, Tadashi watches as the bandaged chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm, the muscles contracting gently with each breath.

This is why Tadashi wanted to become a doctor; to preserve the beauty that was the human body and spirit.

Lean muscle swells beneath the white linen sheets, twitching occasionally in pain after a few moments of relaxation. His skin lacks the luster of life as he lays unconscious on the bed, bruised and beaten, but his cheeks are flushed as blood returns to her body from the transfusion. The pink in his cheeks is evidence of his will to live.

Brown eyes skate across Hiro's bruised face (crunched in subconscious determination), mesmerized by the battle going on inside of him and he sees everything he loves about humanity: Perseverance, determination, the will to live, balance, vulnerability, and beauty.

"Enjoying one's success" A lean crisp voice moves in surprising Tadashi, as he frantically looks up to see the tall almost menacing police detective, dressed in a light grey suit.

"Yeah..." Tadashi nodded off

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, Detective Reilly: Homicide" the detective said pulling out a business-like card with his own name laden upon it.

Tadashi thoughtfully takes the card from the detective, and puts it in his pocket "Isn't homicide supposed to focus on murder?" he ask curiously

The detective takes a seat opposite from Tadashi carefully sitting down back into a comfortable position, "Yeah, they thought the kid was dead when they called us, I was the first one to arrive, so I got precedence over the case"

"Ah" the twenty three year-old sighed "So, do you know what happened to him."

"I know the kid's a stray, witnesses say he was pursued by some gang members, before they cornered him" There was a pause "And now I'm going to find those bastards"

"Well I hope you do" Tadashi draws looking back at Hiro "I really hope you do"

(Page Break)

Goosebumps sprout along Hiro's skin when he wakes up,

He can hear the steady beeping of the heart beat monitor. "What do you know" He sighed to himself "I'm actually alive"

That fact alone makes him lean up slightly and half-heatedly pump his fist in victory. That is, until the muscles in his chest pull and irritate the tender wound underneath his white bandages; he can feel the stiches threaded into his skin pulling angrily as he breaths. The pain is too much, tears nearly escaping at the surprising shot of pain through his body.

Suddenly, Hiro feels exhausted again and he looks at the tall, black haired doctor replacing his IV drip with a full bag of clear liquid with the word 'Morphine' labeled onto the plastic and he nods, understanding the sudden wave of sleepiness passing through.

Higher than the buildings at the center of Republic City, he watches the doctor regulate the dosage of the medicine and blinks slowly when the physician looks at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Half-lidded eyes look at the name tag, reading it before giving the man a wobbly smile that tilts to the left side of his face.

"Go to sleep, Hiro." Tadashi leans over; gently pushing Hiro's shoulders back onto the bed and the young thirteen year-old finds that he can't resist the light force of the hands guiding him against the sheets.

Hiro sighs and, with his muddled mind, thinks of the best response he can muster, "I really enjoyed the surgery Dr. Tadashi"

The man in the lab coat chuckles, shaking his head in response, "Why don't you talk to me when you're fully conscious, bonehead. Everything is going to be alright."

THE END"


End file.
